Ice
by Hidden Angel1
Summary: Ami goes bad.The cowboy bebop and Gundam Wing are after her. PG-13 fir fighting.


Wipeout  
  
Full summary  
  
When Ami gets an injury and Lita makes her stay inside until she fully recovered. Ami goes bad and becomes a bounty! Guess who takes the chance of capturing a 600, ooo, ooo million woo long bounty? The Cowboy bebop of course! Then when the Gundam Wing gets a mission to get Ami what's going to happen next?"  
  
Disclaimer: I Hidden Angel swear that I don't own anything but the plot and life. So you nasty lawyers get out of my house! Sheesh!  
  
Oh yea! Forgot something! You'll see other anime charters too!  
  
Ami's Point of view  
  
I could hear nothing, just the sound of the air going up to the surface. I couldn't move because my cord that connected me and my surf board was caught in the reef. My air was running out. I was tossed around in the water. I'm going to die. I thought. The cord was still tangled in the reef. Blood flowed around me.  
  
I was surfing earlier than usual. I took the perfect wave. But my board caught something and went bizarre. I fell into the water. I hit some rock and my cord caught some reef. I got a big gash on my head. I'm not going to die. My princess needs me! I thought. I decided I was the only one who would save me.  
  
I did my best at undoing the cord .It snapped. I swam upwards. Well I thought I did. I was thrown in the current.  
  
I looked up and saw light. I swam hard up to the light. I surfaced gasping .I drew deep breaths of air. I swam to shore. Thankfully Lita arrived just in time.  
  
"Ami what happened? Your head!" She said.  
  
"I wiped out." That's all I could I say before I passed out.  
  
Normal View  
  
Lita caught Ami. She carried Ami to her green explorer and drove her to the hospitable .Ami was losing some blood. When they got to the hospitable Lita carried Ami to the emergency room. She bumped into a guy.  
  
"Sorry!" She said behind her back she ran to a nurse.  
  
The nurse took Ami and whisked her off to a doctor. Lita walked right by her. Ami was losing more blood.  
  
"What happened?" She asked to Lita.  
  
"Before she passed out she said she wiped out on her surf board. That's all I know." She said. The nurse told her to fill out the paper and sit in the waiting room.  
  
Lita called the others and told them to come. The first one there was Serena. She rushed up to desk.  
  
"Where's Ami? Is she ok?" Serena asked a little too loud. Lita walked up to her.  
  
"She's in the emergency room. I think she lost some blood. They are making sure she's fine." She said. She turned to the desk person. (I an idiot. I can't think right now!)  
  
"I demand to see her now!" She told her.  
  
"I'm sorry you can't see her now .In an hour-" The poor lady didn't know that these were very determined girls.  
  
"I want to see her now!" She said not trying to yell.  
  
"Lita maybe we should wait for now." Serena said Lita sighed and sat down on un-comfy chairs. A boy strode up to them.  
  
"What happened to your friend to get you beautiful girls upset?" Lita looked up at the boy. He had long brown hair and it was up in a braid.  
  
She smiled. "She wiped out on her surf board. I came and there was a big gash there. She lost some blood. It's not like her to go out alone. She's a really good friend." Serena said looking at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lita asked.  
  
"I and my friends here are just waiting for another friend to get his check up done. He broke his arm and leg." Duo Said.  
  
Hour later *!*!*!  
  
Ami was swarmed by friends. "Air!" She gasped. They all gave her some room. Questions filled the room.  
  
"So this is the surfer?" Duo asked. Ami turned to see him.  
  
Ya this is the girl. She was crazy wiping out." Lita said.  
  
"Hey! I'm not crazy. My board caught something and went bizarre. It's my fault that I couldn't handle a wave." Ami said back.  
  
But do you really surf?" He asked. Ami nodded. His friends called him over and left.  
  
"Ami are you ok?" Raye asked.  
  
"You guys worry too much. I'm fine. All I want to be get back to my surfing." ^^u - Ami * I put some of the feelings of people in. *  
  
"Oh no your not! You are going to stay inside the beach house in till that head yours is healed. No more surfing for you missy!" Lita said acting like her mom. Ami sighed. She mumbled and followed the others to Lita's car. The five girls rode to Ami's beach house with laughter in the car.  
  
When they got there Ami told the girls she needed some sleep and went to her room. She toke off her blue surf shorts and top. She put on her white pants and tank top that said ' Surfer Chick' . Ami slipped into her bed and fell into easy sleeping. 


End file.
